Junko's Game
by Wetbee
Summary: Junko creates a little game for Tsumiki Includes: #Feet #micro #sweat #petplay #footwear #dom #force #piss #death #stuffing
1. Chapter 1

Tsumiki pulls herself up rubbing her head as she looks around in the darkened area. A loud noise followed by vibration sends through her as she looks around a bit startled before blinded by a bright light "ah glad to see youre awake~" the boom of the voice makes her jump as she realizes the voice belonged to Junko. "W-wha-" her voice was cut off by a split second of junko grabbing her around the waist pulling her out of the bag in which she had awaken in. The grip was tight but not painful for her as Junko brings her to her face staring into the small fearful eyes of Tsumiki, "guess who is the suspect now~" her voice cracks as she tightens the grip making Tsumiki squeak before panting to say "j-junko dont do t-this please" Junko poked her in the face with her large finger prodding her as she thought for a moment. "Thats not how it works there deserves punishment for such a little thing as you" Junko sat down on a chair near the table as she dropped Tsumiki. Screams filled the room as the small girl fall on junkos lap too scared to move "aww cmon i was expecting a little chase and mouse here.." Tsumiki pulls up to her knees looking up to junko "u-uhh" her words were stuck "well fine maybe some alone time will help you get the energy flowing" Junko leaned over reaching to her boots unzipping one of them as she slide her foot out flexing her sole ending it with a wiggle of her toes "havent taken these off for a while hope the smell wakes the sleeping beauty" she plucked Tsumiki up placing her between her toes rubbing them on her body as Tsumiki struggled against the smell and the pressure the toes were pushing onto her "hope you arent afraid of the dark" she lifts her foot dangling the small girl above the boot before dropping her into it. She came down to a tumble inside the dark boot the smell was foul as the air was thick but before she could react a foot begin to form at the top of the boot sliding in. In a panic she rushed to the other end of the boot to the tip as the foot glided into the boot as the toes pressed into her face rubbing its sweat across her face the smell was unbearable but she held it as she was pulled by the toes to under them keeping her from being squished by every step, she wiggled her toes above her before zipping the boot back up and standing and stretching "now lets go for a nice jog around the school eh?" She starts to walk out of the room every step pressing onto Tsumiki but not hard enough to damage her but just enough to make sure she can get a wiff of her foot as she begins to jog down a hall. The torment felt like it lasted forever as Junko ran to a small work bench and began to work at a few things standing on one foot in which Tsumiki was imprisoned. The sweat driped between her toes splashing her in the face unable to wipe her face with her arms because of the other toes holding her in place forcing her to dig her face into junkos foot to get the salty liquid out of her eyes. For what seemed a hour has passed before junko moved again making a dash back to the main room, as she walked in she dragged her feet making sure the toes were completly on her wiping its sweat on her clothes as junko plops back on the seat sitting back "phew that took longer then expected" she then lifted her boot unzipping it as she grabbed Tsumiki by the leg with her toe dangling her above her lap then dropping her there "look how pathetic you look down there, covered in sweat and cant even stand can you?" She nudged Tsumiki's back before pulling her back onto the table letting her sit up "well i got a surprise for you~" she held out a small fashioned collar attached to a small wire of fabric "since you cant be a mouse you can at least be my pet for now" 


	2. Chapter 2

Junko ties the small fabricated collar around Tsumiki's neck pulling the wire tugging her forward making her gag. "Okay good glad to see it fits" Tsumiki looked up to junko "w-what a-re you planning?" junko leaned back in the chair tapping her foot as she played with the small girls arms "hmm how about you actually act like a pet?" Tsumiki pulled away from junkos fingers "e-excuse me?" She looked up to her with anger of the silly demand, "woof for me." junko looked back down grabbing Tsumiki by the waist pulling her to eye level "woof and no punishment." She held her lightly as she looked into her eyes waiting for a response, "n-no im not doing that, im a human not a dog!" junko pulled to the side with a giggle "looks like a bit of time in my boots really gave you some spunk i guess some of mine got washed over you huh?" Junko couldnt keep a straight face to the situation as Tsumiki began to stomp her leg into Junkos palm "this isnt right!" Junko snapped to attention from her actions. "Now you are just pissing me off now" she squeezes Tsumiki in her hand as a idea flashes in her head "speaking of things hold on i gotta grab a thing or two" she tied the wire to the small bag and left the room. Tsumiki tried pulling the wire to break free but it was no use, she puffed air and rubbed her head before sitting down pulling her knees to her chest waiting. A few minutes passed as Junko comes back with a glass and a plate with a few cookies,"got some stuff~" she comes over sitting back down placing the cookies down and the glass. "Now i will make a deal interested?" junko folded her arms looking down to her, "w-what kind of deal?" Junko grabbed a cookie and started "simple if you lick and rub my feet ill let you have something to eat" Tsumiki jumped to her feet yelling "no im not getting near your disgusting feet!" A growl from her stomach cuts off the last words as she realises she hasnt ate all day. "So i just have to lick and rub them for a little while and i can have as much as i want?" Junko giggled as she unzipped her boots "yea but you have to woof first" there was a pause between them but is cut short to a small bark from Tsumiki. "Thats more like it, alright get to work now~" Tsumiki pointed to the knot of the wire to the bag "how am i going to reach it?" junko paused for a moment before a grin started to appear "beg for them", the sound of her stomach got louder as she shuddered "p-please can i lick your feet.." Junko scooted closer " hmm speak up and i think the term is mistress" Tsumiki pulled her hands to her chest "please mistress junko let me lick your feet." She looked down to her feet waiting "oh thats more like it, of course you can lick them for me~" junko brung her large feet over to Tsumiki flexing the sole before putting the big toe to her lips "why dont you just give it a little kiss first?" She nudged the toe at her face before Tsumiki kissed the tip quickly "good girl~ now get to work" she brung her tongue against the toe filling her mouth with the salty taste of her foot as she continues to lick around Junkos foot. After a few hours she finishes, spitting on the floor "there im done now can i have food mistress?" Junko sits for a moment before agreeing, sitting back pushing the cookies to her "eat as much as you want" with that Tsumiki began digging into the cookies eating as much as she can, her stomach begins to expand as she continued to fill herself until stuffed, sitting back yawning "can i have something to drink?" Junko grabbed the glass and untied Tsumiki pulling her up to her "thought youd never asked!" She wraps the wire around Tsumiki's arms binding her as she is placed in the cup head first. Junko places the cup in the chair as she stands "simple rules for this game, drink or drown lets see you go this time pet" she pulls down her panties before pulling her skirt up leaning over the cup. Tsumiki looked up glaring at junko's slit as she slides her hand down parting the lips, Tsumiki opens her mouth to scream for what is about to happen but is cut short by a strong stream of urine onto her face getting into her mouth filling her taste with the musky flavor of it. "Dont forget to enjoy yourself in there" junko chuckles as she sits on the table watching down as Tsumiki struggles in the pissed filled cup. Tsumiki began to gag at the taste but running low on air from the shock of earlier making her take in big gasps of urine attempting to drink enough of it to get free. Her stomach fills more with the piss as she tries to free herself from the binds. Eyes burning she begins to thrash in the cup attemping to knock free but without luck there is no way of moving it. As her lungs fill with urine she faints from the lack of air falling into a dark sleep, a few moments pass as a surge of light opens as she realised junko has revived her by pushing on her stomach causing her to spit out piss and cookie. "God you are so pathetic there wasnt that much in there." Tsumiki pulls up panting as she throws up the rest of it too weak to stand. "Well since you didnt really win that one i guess we will have to try a different idea" Junko sits on the table next to the small Tsumiki as she puts her legs around her blocking her from escaping as she opens her vagina again "lets have a little fun~" 


	3. Chapter 3

Tsumiki stared in horror as Junko rubbed the tip of her clit rotating her finger as she gasps from the pleasure **. Tsumiki hesitated before looking up to the now blushing junko Junko placed a finger on her cheek as she thought, she giggled as she grabbed Tsumiki by the waist moving her closer to her opened vagina as she rubbed Tsumikis smooth skin against herself before stopping but before Tsumiki could object junko had already torn through her clothes with her rather sharp nail as she put a finger to it Tsumiki pulls her arms down to junkos finger she tries to push Junkos finger away but does nothing to the strength of the large girl as she forcefully slides them off tossing them over her legs as she giggles she quickly brung the small girl into her moaning as her body enters her quickly as she holds her by the ankles . She continues to move Tsumiki in and out of her as she curled her toes. For Tsumiki this was torture, as she was forcefully brung in deep into junkos pleasuring fluids as she try to gasp for air occasionally taking in the liquid into her mouth cutting out her screams of pleas. Junko pulls her out letting her drop on the table gasping as she looked down at the fluid covered girl gasping for air she hops off the table grabbing the now lubed girl bringing her to her ass as she let the words sink into Tsumikis shoulders, she kicked in protest from the small tight constraint of the giants rectum. Before long Junko had all of Tsumiki inside her, flinching every time the tint would kick inside her or struggle she turned to the door walking out as Tsumiki**N-now thats done lets get on with your prizep-prize? you mean freedom?more like the sweet relief of death~! The perfect execution for such the little weakling you are of courses now drenched vagina forcefully pressing Tsumikiit was fun while it lasted~!s mouth filling her with the strong current of Junkos bitter piss. Tsumiki struggled and spazzed frantically from the taste and the amount that was released in her mouth filling her lungs. Junko began to chuckle as she watched the small girl struggle from Junkos small amount of piss left in her bladder as she continued releasing it into the mouth of her victim as she begins to drown on the piss. Tsumiki tried to peer up to junko but could only see her sadistic smile before fully drowning from the large amount of piss.


End file.
